An integrated preclinical and clinical cancer education program for all undergraduate dental students is proposed utilizing combined resources of Tufts University School of Dental Medicine, Tufts University School of Medicine and the New England Medical Center Hospitals. The objectives of the program are directed to preparing the dental student to: Better understand and appreciate the nature of cancer problems and principles of their management in order to enable them to practice better dentistry. Develop improved skills in the diagnosis and management of oral cancer. Develop the ability to recognize or suspect certain cancer problems which may come to their attention and appreciate the need for and technique of referring patients with such problems to physician colleagues. The overall educational program may be summarized as: 1. Preclinical dental science of oral oncology: a. Introduction to oral oncology. b. Oral pathology of cancer. c. Oral oncology lectures. 2. Introduction to clinical medicine: a. Physical diagnosis: History and physical exam. b. Medical lectures: general pathology, oral pathology, oral medicine, head and neck cancer, laboratory medicine, clinical pharmacology. 3. Clinical medicine: a. Medical lectures (ear, nose and throat, common malignancies, chemotherapy, radiotherapy). 6. Hospital clerkship (medical oncology, radiotherapy, otolaryngology).